Dollhouse
by halfnephilimhalfcahill
Summary: "MUMMY! IAN DROPPED A SPOON OF CAVIAR ON MY DOLLHOUSE!" That's right. Ian Kabra, age nine, dropped a spoon of Sevruga Caviar on Natalie Kabra's dollhouse. The budding start of AmIan. okay, according to MY theory. haha! Read and Review, please?


"MUMMY! IAN DROPPED A SPOON OF CAVIAR ON MY DOLLHOUSE!"

That's right. Ian Kabra, age nine, dropped a spoon of Sevruga Caviar on Natalie Kabra's dollhouse.

How that happened? Hmm… Let's see…

* * *

…_a few hours ago…_

"For goodness's sakes, Ian, stand straight!" Isabel snapped, pulling on Natalie's skirt to straighten it a bit.

It was Christmas day at the Cahill mansion, and everyone had been invited. Not that the Kabras actually thought spending Christmas in Attleboro was more glamorous than shopping in Paris and Milan at this time of year, but the invitation was also an opportunity for sneaking around. And Isabel wanted every opportunity she could get.

"Mum, where's father?" he asked in his small voice, adjusting the cufflings on his wrists. For such a young age, he looked so dapper in his suit.

Isabel looked at him, standing up from the ground. "Daddy's on a business trip, Ian. Or have you forgotten what he told you on the phone this morning?"

Of course he wouldn't. He'd been trained to remember almost every little detail: he was sure a conversation just a few hours ago wouldn't be wiped out of his memory so easily. "No, mum."

Isabel showed contempt. "Good. Now, go downstairs. I believe you have presents down in the Great Hall."

Natalie looked up and flicked her hair off of her shoulder. "What if we don't like the presents?"

Ian knew, after how many years of getting used to it, that his mother would reply in a cold voice, "Give it to charity."

Ian and Natalie walked out of their room and headed downstairs. It took a little longer than usual because Ian was waiting for Natalie, who was still getting used to wearing her high heeled shoes. Both entered the hall and looked up at the Christmas tree.

It was definitely tall, but not as tall as the tree the gardeners decorate back at home. And the tree was lit up with thousands of fairy lights, all flashing different colors.

Grace, sitting in a chair, was handing a gift to Hamilton Holt when she noticed the two children's presence.

"Oh, hello dears." She said, straightening her glasses. Ian and Natalie watched as Grace stood from her seat and looked around the tree for their presents.

"Now let's see…AH! Here they are." She exclaimed, pulling at two big boxes.

"Here you go Ian." She said, handing him a box wrapped in red and white stripes. He took it slowly and said, "Thank you."

Grace grinned and turned to Natalie, handing her a purple and white polka dotted, oddly shaped gift. "And here's yours, my dear."

Natalie held the gift in her hands, smiled and answered in a small voice, "Thank you."

As if on cue, they heard a bell ringing out from the hallway.

Grace looked out towards the hallway and muttered, "I'll have to get that. Why don't you go open your presents?"

Ian looked around for a place to sit in. He found both couches filled with children: three in track suits playing around with jumping ropes and dumbbells, a little boy waving plastic shurikens around at other people, two boys reading a manual with a science kit opened in front of them at the coffee table, a girl building a miniature rocketship, and a boy trying out his electric guitar.

Natalie stayed away from all that ruckus and decided to sit in one of the little chairs nearby the window. Ian found a window seat. Just a few feet away from the couch, and found a little red haired girl sitting crosslegged, reading a book opened across her lap.

He recognized the face and smiled, "Hello, Amy."

Amy looked up from her book and decided to get back to reading. "H-hello."

"May I sit with you?" he asked, waiting for her reply.

The girl momentarily looked up once again and nodded her head. Ian sat on the other side, facing the people in the living room.

"What are you reading?"

Amy shut her book and showed him the book cover. _The Chronicles of Narnia_.

She put the book down on her lap and pointed to the box in Ian's hands.

_I haven't opened it yet. _he thought. He set it on his lap and hastily ripped the gift wrap apart.

What lay inside was two boxes of shoes, both, he could guess, came from Italy.

He heard Amy gasp, even if it was barely audible. "Wow."

Ian took one box, took a shoe and set his foot into it. Perfect Fit.

Ian turned to her. "Do they look good?"

From her bewildered look, she nodded and smiled at him. He could feel himself burning, and he rather liked the feeling.

Why had he _liked_ that?

As he took the shoe off, they heard Natalie squeal from her seat. Amy and Ian looked at her.

Natalie was holding a dollhouse in her hands, and it was the prettiest doll house Amy had ever seen. She looked with longing at Natalie's hands, wishing she could play with it for a while.

Ian noticed the look on her face. Wait, _why_ would he even _look_ at her? She was just an _orphan_.

An orphan he was inwardly blushing over.

"It's just a dollhouse. Nothing so special about that." He said, staring at her. "You have a good book."

Amy looked at him, her hair falling beside her cheek. "I-it's just-" she sighed and blinked. "I've never played with a dollhouse."

Ian looked at her, disbelieving. He chuckled, thinking it was a pretty preposterous idea. When he realized the serious look on Amy's face, he suddenly knew she was serious.

"You've never-"

Amy shook her head no. "Aunt Beatrice n-never bought us toys."

Ian was about to say something when she stood up and headed for the hallway.

He knew Natalie wouldn't let her play with it: she wanted everything for herself. A Kabra trait, yes, but one that seemed to block Ian's intentions. If Amy could play with it, Natalie would have to give up the dollhouse.

Then he realized what he had to do.

* * *

…_lunchtime…_

The banquet was over, and Ian was still thinking of how he could get Amy to play with Natalie's dollhouse.

He was sitting in a plush chair, looking at the people in the hall. His mother was talking to a number of different people. His sister was showing off her dress to a few older ladies.

He watched as Amy and her little brother, Dan, walked in from the hallway. She was in a baby blue frock while he was wearing a black shirt with the coat of a tux printed on it.

Again, Ian felt his insides burning, and his mind raced for an idea.

He spotted the dollhouse in a corner. Then he saw what was next to it, and DING! His mind came up with an idea.

Ian stood from his seat and walked over to Natalie, who was soaking up the praise from the women. "Natalie, please come with me." He said, dragging her away.

Natalie tried to free her wrist from his grip, whining, "What _now_, Ian?"

"I want some more food." He replied, leading her to the food table.

The bounty of food on the table would be a sight for sore eyes to normal people, but to Ian and Natalie, it was pretty small. Ian searched around for food that wasn't too messy when spilled.

His eyes passed a tin of caviar, just at the edge of the table nearest the dollhouse.

He walked over and started scooping the contents, whiffing the familiar salty smell of fish eggs. He put the spoon in his left hand and reached for a cracker when he suddenly flicked his wrist, letting the spoon fall onto the top of the dollhouse.

Ian's eyes widened, and he said, "Uh oh."

Natalie looked at him and asked, "What's wrong _now_?" Then she walked to his other side and spotted the _something wrong_.

Natalie's face turned beet red and she screamed, "MUMMY! IAN DROPPED A SPOON OF CAVIAR ON MY DOLLHOUSE!"

Ian looked around and found his mother suddenly beside his sister.

She glared at Ian, saying, "I'll talk to _you_ later. Come, Natalie. We'll get you a new dollhouse." And Isabel turned Natalie away from him. But Ian caught sight of her sticking her tongue out before she turned away.

He picked up the dollhouse, brushing away the fish eggs with a napkin, when he realized Amy looking at him from a corner.

Ian left the napkin on the table, took the dollhouse and headed for Amy. She, on the other hand, looked frantically around, like she suddenly wanted to disappear.

"Here." He said, handing her the dollhouse.

Amy held the dollhouse, sheepishly looking at Ian. "Th-thanks. But why?"

Ian answered her, like his answer sounded like the most normal thing in the world. "My sister already has a room full of dollhouses. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't need another one."

"Oh." She said, setting the dollhouse on the floor.

Ian was surprised when he felt her arms suddenly wrap him in an embrace. After a second, Amy let go, picked the dollhouse up and headed for another room.

Ian watched her walk away. He was pretty sure he was blushing.

A voice suddenly said, "That was sweet of you, my dear."

Ian jumped and looked behind him. Standing there was Grace, a knowing smile on her face.

"You like her, don't you?"

"N-no." he replied. Ian shook his head and put a defiant look on his face. "Father said that liking people was FLO."

Grace raised an eyebrow. "FLO?"

Ian crossed his arms, trying to look like he knew everything. "Yes, FLO. For Losers Only."

He watched as Grace nodded, as if understanding what he just said. "Okay, then. I'll keep that a secret. Deal?"

Ian knew there was no winning over her. He sighed, nodded and walked away.


End file.
